ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaori Ichibana
Kaori Ichibana is a teenage shinobi and another one of the Ranma’s fiancée’s engaged to him by his father without his knowledge. A great admirer of Ryu Kumon who was posing as Ranma when they met, Kaori leaves home to find her missing fiance, but instead encounters the real Ranma Saotome during his journey to Kyoto and tags along in the hopes that he will lead her to Ryu. Appearance Kaori is a lithe, petite young woman with the lean build of someone who engages in regular physical activity. She has large, greenish-blue eyes and wears her black hair cut to chin length on the sides of her face, but in a long, thin braided ponytail in the back. Misao is most at-home and most often depicted in her sleeveless gray ninja suit. To complement this outfit, she wears blue arm bands, belt, and a scarf. Personality Kaori is a bright and vivacious young girl with a headstrong attitude and volatile temperament. Though trained in stealth, she rarely misses a chance to make her presence known to friend or foe and can sometimes be said to have a lack of focus in combat, as her strong will often leads her to act without inhibition rather than with caution. Whether her emotion of the moment is joy, rage or sorrow, the young kunoichi displays what's in her heart without reserve and can switch from emotional state to emotional state rather quickly. Although quick tempered, her anger is usually comical. She has a great admiration for Ryu Kumon whom she mistook for her fiancée Ranma Saotome. She has always wanted to reconnect with him, going so far as to follow the real Ranma, even when he tries to lose her. Another testament to her determination is that she jumped over a ravine that she herself knew she couldn't cover, to ensure she got the information Ranma was withholding regarding Ryu. Underneath her tomboyish act she is a kind a caring person, unwilling to let the innocent suffer. She is also a huge fan of american comics particularly batgirl to which she modeled her fighting style off of. Abilities Bat Boomerang - This is a move in which a batarang is used like a shuriken (ninja star). Batarangs are placed between clasped fingers and they are thrown at the enemy by using the power of the entire body being bent back. Eight batarang in all can be thrown at the same time, and unless the enemy can avoid all of them, death is imminent. However, it is easily repelled twice by Ranma when he first encounters her. Based off the weapon of Batgirl a batarang is a roughly bat-shaped throwing weapon. Misao is also a Kempo expert, and excels greatly in hand to hand combat. Though nowhere near the extent of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. History Kaori is the fiancée of Ranma Saotome heir to the Anything Goes style. Her father engaged the two of them when she was a young girl. He was on the road and ran across Genma and his son while they were traveling. He could tell Ranma was going to be a great martial artist one day. After watching Ranma and his father spar for a little while he offered the two of them something to eat out of camaraderie. The two engaged their children to one another. She met Ryu Kumon a few months ago when he was still posing as Ranma while was traveling through Kyoto when he came across our dojo. Eventually he heard rumors about the grandmaster of his style and left. Kaori has been searching for him for the past month. Kaoiri is a cheery and friendly young woman that anyone would like, but she can come across as being spoiled and stubborn. She's probably most known for her short fuse and tendency to take even the slightest amount of provocation to heart. She has no issues attempting to start fights (verbal or physical) with anyone who provokes her, and is often held back from doing so by Ranma. Though she took an instant liking to Lee after he called her Batgirl. Category:Return of the Warrior